Infinity Found
by steenbeans
Summary: "All it takes is a single touch, skin on skin." Soulmates AU. Oneshot.


**A/N I wrote this for the fic prompt "Soulmates AU" on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!**

Infinity Found

All it takes is a single touch, skin on skin.

It can be a handshake. Elbows bumping together in a crowded elevator. The brush of fingers against a stranger's arm as you swat at a fly.

Or, in Veronica's case, a hearty slap across the face.

He'd had it coming. _Who smacks a complete stranger's ass in the middle of a concert?_

Granted, she'd been forced to squeeze by him in a rather intimate position as she'd moved through the dancing crowd, bodies thick around them. Some idiot in front of her had decided he wanted to single-handedly bring back the mosh pit, plowing into her as she'd passed by.

And, so, Veronica's hand had _accidentally_ grazed the jean-clad bulge of the young man who stood behind her. Mortified, she'd mumbled an apology and continued to move passed him. He'd lifted an eyebrow and swatted her ass playfully as she went by, and without a second thought she'd raised her hand to slap his cheek.

And that was it.

The moment their skin comes in contact there's a hot lava rush tingling through her veins, from the soles of her feet to the tips of her fingers, a whole-body quivering of muscles like a chill during a summer flu.

Her hand remains glued to his cheek as their eyes meet and lock, both aware their fate is sealed.

"No," she tells the stranger in the stupid t-shirt, with the ridiculous pukka shell necklace. Veronica drops her hand from his face. "This is _not_ happening right now."

He blinks twice, and then he gives her the smirkiest of his smirks. The one he saves for very special occasions. "Oh, it's happening." His gaze drops down and back up in rapid appraisal. "I thought you'd be taller."

"And I thought _you'd_ have more class," she retorts.

He grins at that, and she relaxes slightly. He's actually kind of cute, now that she's really looking at him. If she's stuck spending an eternity with someone, she's glad he's not a complete troll.

She sighs, resigned to her fate, and gestures for him to follow her away from the crowd so they can talk. They wind up on a grassy hill that overlooks the amphitheater, relatively secluded from the rest of the concertgoers.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Veronica. You?"

"Logan," he replies. He rips a blade of grass out of the ground, shredding it into tiny pieces. "So how does this work? Are we supposed to, like, get married or something?"

"Married?" she scoffs. "I barely know you!"

"But we're soulmates," he argues. "Right?"

"I guess," she replies unenthusiastically. "Unless… maybe I'm just coming down with something? My roommate was sick the other day."

"Nice try." He lies down in the grass, squinting up at her with a satisfied smile. "You're not sick; you're in love with me."

Veronica sighs. She doesn't _feel_ in love with him. Not… precisely. Yet she has the oddest desire to get closer to him. And it seems to get worse when she looks directly into his eyes.

She lowers herself down onto the ground beside him, the late summer grass springy against her back. She remains silent for several moments, concentrating on the drifting clouds above instead of his dark, penetrating gaze.

"I've read articles where people thought it happened, when it hadn't," she informs him. "There was this couple in Tennessee who were married for ten years. And then the wife met her _real_ soulmate and realized she'd been wrong…"

"Sounds messy." Logan turns onto his side, facing her. "Well, what did you feel? You know, when it happened?"

"You first." He doesn't reply, and she glances over at him. "Well?"

"You ever pour hot fudge over ice cream?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

"Like that. Like you were the fudge, and I was the ice cream."

She laughs. "That's actually kind of accurate. Did you get the other thing too?"

"What, you mean that orgasm shiver thing?"

She blushes, but nods. "Yeah."

"That was the best part," he says with a grin.

Veronica rolls onto her side, using her elbow as a pillow. Logan is regarding her thoughtfully.

"What?" she asks.

He looks sort of shy as he responds. "I heard somewhere that when you kiss your soulmate, some really crazy things can happen."

"Yeah, I've um… heard that too."

Logan doesn't say anything, continuing to watch her. As she gazes back, something strange begins to happen. She feels like she's floating and sinking all at once. Her skin begins to tingle and grow warm again, and her breath quickens.

They reach for each other at the exact same instant, bodies snapping together like magnets, souls colliding. And the moment that their lips touch, Veronica begins to see images flash through her mind.

A handsome young man. Blonde-tipped hair and board shorts, a mischievous smile. Short, dark hair and an impeccable suit, holding up a glass of champagne. Crew cut and clean shaven, dressed in naval whites. There are thousands of them, flipping through her mind like pages of a book. All the same person, all slightly different.

All Logan.

They pull apart and she gasps. He looks just as shocked as she does.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asks.

Veronica shakes her head. "I have no idea," she replies. "Past lives? Alternate universes?"

Logan reaches out his hand, touching her face tentatively, and his eyes spark with recognition. "Veronica," he says softly. "I _know_ you."

And suddenly, she understands. She laughs and kisses the tips of his fingers, feeling utterly euphoric. "Logan," she replies, tasting the name that's even more familiar than her own. "We did it. We found each other again."

 **Thanks for reading. Please review! :)**


End file.
